Lesson Learned
by Akanishi-san
Summary: (one-shot)This is generally a lesson, "don't judge a book by it's cover" type thing. i donno, this is a weird fic... if u want, pls read, it's weird.... RR


Sangokirara5: Hope you like this!!! I wanted a 1-shot, so yeah. Be warned! This fic is very...errr how do I say this? It sucks!!!! _  
  
Ch1 Kyuubi's Past  
  
Naruto was running as fast as he could through the forest, as the members of team 7 followed him quietly. They had gone onto a mission, and just finished it, but the reward for the mission was unexpected...The people of Mist had not known that Naruto had the Fox Demon inside of him. (This is a different part of Hidden Mist, where Naruto and gang did not go yet)  
  
-Flash back-  
  
People of Mist were crowding over the 2 unconscious men, who had once made a big mess in the Hidden Mist. They were cheering, for the 2 men had finally been caught! Now, after a couple of minuets, the crowd moved to the people of group 7.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Was what most people said.  
  
Naruto, as usual just said everything was all his accomplishment, and none of the others helped, at all. Now, Sasuke was just standing, watching the crowd, as Naruto gave his speech. Sakura was busying herself by looking at Sasuke, looking at Naruto with angry eyes, or talking to the villagers. Now, Kakashi was getting money from the head villager. The head man started to walk to his cabin, but was soon stopped, to see Naruto. He then saw his whisker like scars on his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, the head man's face turned pale.  
  
"Is there something wrong, sir?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Is...that...by any chance...the boy who has the Kuubi?" The man asked. The village froze, and now was focused onto Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi, seeing this is a bad sign, started to give a lie, but Naruto ruined it.  
  
"Of course I am! I am the great Naruto, who will become the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled.  
  
The villagers were completely still. Kakashi sighed. He knew this might have happened. Hidden Mist was attacked long time ago, by a demon fox. After that, the demon fox, or just a little harmless fox was thought to be a bad omen here, at Hidden Mist. All of a sudden, the villagers started to walk away, walking towards their homes.  
  
Naruto, confused, started to yell at the villagers. "What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
"You dope, weren't you listening in class yesterday?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.  
  
"What? Do you think I ever listen?" Naruto said, still confused.  
  
Sakura sighed, and started, "Naruto, listen, Hidden Mist was once attacked by a demon fox. After that day, foxes are thought to be a bad omen."  
  
Naruto looked around, and saw that Sakura and Sasuke must not be lying, for the villagers brought some kind of weapons out, ready to fight.  
  
The head man spoke, with a kunai in hand. "Listen you dumb fox! Leave this town immediately, or we will make you! We don't need foxes here! Get out! OUT!"  
  
Naruto, completely shocked, just stood there. Without a prior notice, a kunai was flinging at him. Kakashi threw his kunai, and stopped it just in time before it hit Naruto.  
  
"But...but...I" Naruto began, but was stopped, for the villagers started to throw other things at him. Naruto, with tears in his eyes, started to run towards a forest.  
  
They heard the head man yelling, but they were far, so they couldn't here the warning...  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"Naruto...I" Sakura began, but Naruto cut her off.  
  
"Just shut up! Don't talk to me!" Naruto yelled, still running.  
  
Sakura turned to Kakashi and Sasuke, and Kakashi nodded. "Leave him be. Let's just go back and get the money..." The 3 stopped, letting Naruto run away. Then, they turned around to the village.  
  
Meanwhile the others ran to the village, Naruto was still running frantically through the forest He then stopped, seeing that he was alone.  
  
"This is so stupid! Why are you here!? Why did it have to be me? You dumb demon fox! Because of you, I suffered all this time!!" Naruto sobbed. He was truly hurt.  
  
Naruto slumped to the ground, and then looked around. He felt something odd happening around.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
-Back to the village-  
  
The part of team 7 came to a stop at the village they had just saved.  
  
The head man saw them, and started to run towards them, yelling. "Where is the fox?! He didn't come?"  
  
"Don't worry sir, we left him in the forest." Kakashi said.  
  
"Naruto-oniichan isn't here?" A boy said, running towards them. He looked very familiar.  
  
It was Inari.  
  
"Inari-kun!" Sakura said in a happy voice.  
  
"Aww, I wanted to see Naruto." Inari said, kicking a stone.  
  
"Inari! You are going to betray us?" The head man yelled.  
  
Inari soon grew mad. "Naruto-niichan is cool! He saved us before too!"  
  
"I know that, but he's a fox demon, Inari!" The man yelled.  
  
"So, if one of us were to be a demon fox, would you throw us out? Even after all these time we're here? Naruto-oniichan saved us, and you still kick him out? He is a good fox! It's not the one that's going to destroy this town next week!" After these words, Inari clasped his mouth shut.  
  
"Wha...t?" Sakura said, completely shocked.  
  
"I...err" Inari started.  
  
"What demon fox, who's going to destroy your village?" Sasuke said.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and a big rustling noise broke the silence. Everyone in team 7, except Naruto, brought their Kunais out.  
  
Soon, the rustling noise stopped. Sasuke, seeing this as a chance, threw his kunai straight at where they heard the noise.  
  
The answer to if it hit the target was very loud... "OWWWW!!!"  
  
It was Naruto.  
  
"What? Are you trying to kill me????" Naruto yelled, throwing the Kunai down, which had nailed him on his bottom.  
  
"What are you doing in the bushes in the 1st place?!" Sasuke answered back, yelling.  
  
"I came here to show you that I caught something here!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "But...I" he looked down. "But I wasn't sure if I should to enter the village..."  
  
"What did you catch?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"This..." Naruto mumbled, still looking down.  
  
As soon as Naruto gave Kakashi something, Naruto ran back into the forest. He was still depressed for what the villagers said.  
  
"Oh my!" The head villager said, as he saw the demon that was now in Kakashi's hand.  
  
Kakashi, surprised, said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"That...that thing is the fox that was going to come to our village!" Inari said.  
  
"This little puny thing?" Sasuke asked, disappointed. He actually wanted to fight this demon fox that they were talking about a minuet ago.  
  
"Yes, but I swear that it was 100 times bigger than this! I wonder if my eyes got tricked?" The man asked.  
  
"Well, maybe this fox used genjutsu." Kakashi answered the question.  
  
The man nodded. "Maybe..."  
  
"Then Naruto-oniichan saved the day again!" Inari piped up, hopping up and down, dancing. "This is his 3rd time!" He said.  
  
"What? 3rd?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, we came here last time, to get Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi said.  
  
"Oh..." The man looked down, thinking if it is true that this fox demon can be trusted.  
  
-After couple of hours-  
  
Kakashi, now who got the money, decided to go and get Naruto and leave.  
  
"Let's go, we have to find Naruto, and get back before dawn." He said.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura nodded, and was about to leave, but a voice stopped them.  
  
"Wait...I....we want to apologize..." It was the head man, with all the villagers behind them. "We are sorry for all the stupidity we have caused..." The bowed.  
  
"No, no it's fine!" Sakura said, "It's ok, I think Naruto is used to it..."  
  
"What? He lived all his life, being tormented, like we did to him?" One of the men said.  
  
Sakura looked down. "Yes..." She really did feel very bad for him.  
  
The men looked at each other.  
  
"We...we're very sorry..." the head man started. "We...we would like to welcome our hero, maybe tomorrow?"  
  
The villagers seemed to be surprised, but they nodded. They did feel awful for what they have done.  
  
"Sure, I think Naruto will be delighted!" Kakashi said.  
  
As they said their good-byes, the land of Mist learned something important. "Don't judge a person from their looks, past, and etc. Look at their inside. That's the true part of a person."  
  
Sangokirara5: Hahaha, the suckiest fanfic ever!!!! Bleah!! Sorry, very bad fanfic, I wanted to do 1-shot, so yeah, sorry!!! 


End file.
